A method of examining defects in a green honeycomb molding, which is a molding before baking of a so-called honeycomb filter, has been heretofore known. For example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2 disclose that a gas flow including particulates is provided to the entrance end surface of a green honeycomb molding, a gas flow emerging out of the exit end surface of the green honeycomb molding flows through a transmissive member, such as a screen, and particulates emerging out of the transmissive member is illuminated using a light source.